Tara and Josh's funtime
by 17lakect
Summary: My own sequel to "Tara's surprise, just for fun and get this out of my head.


I read a story "Tara's surprise" and when I read the part of Josh asking Tara where she can play with him, at some nights where I try to sleep I thought about what they can do sometimes, so here's the next story.

Tara's house, Friday, 11:30 at night:

Josh and Tara are at home, as Josh wears metal plates all around him, waiting for Tara in the black leather outfit.

"I'm done." She said after coming out the door in seductive tone.

"God mistress, you look hot in that outfit." Josh replied, with relaxed tone.

"Well slave, it's time to be punished." She teased as she keeps grinning with her eyes almost shut and walks towards him.

She grabbed him in the back as she walks him to where he will be tied up, she ties him up like an X, as josh is waiting for what is coming for him.

"Thanks for giving the plates to protect me mistress." He said.

But before they get started, she put her finger at his lips and goes at his ear to whisper in seductive tone while her right hand carries a flogger.

"Quiet my slave." Then she kissed him. "Now, I'm going to give you the gift, of loss, so I can enjoy and you can suffer, It's my plessure."

Starts to hit him with the flogger 20 times. Then after that, she gets in front of josh and continues with the flogger to punish Josh. She stopped as she is going to ask him questions while she is getting the black bullwhip.

"Now, answer me something, who is the whore?" She asked still in seductive tone and still seducing him with a pretend torture.

"You are." He said a little quiet.

"Say it louder." She demanded.

"You are!" He yelled.

"Good boy." She said as she turns around with the bullwhip and keeps hitting the floor to cause crack sounds.

"Well Josh"

**Step**

"Your nothing"

**Step**

"But a pathetic"

**Step**

"Fool"

**Step**

"and"

**Step**

"slave." She teased and put her right leg behind Josh's right leg as she have her mouth open and still have her eye's half shut and stopped making crack sounds with the whip. "How long has it been since I tortured you right now?"

"5 minutes?" He said, acting dumb.

"4 minutes, wrong, another punishment." She said with grin, then walks behind him again. "Now, what are you doing to do once I get you out?" She asked playfully.

**SMACK**

"What do you think your gotta do to me?"

**SMACK**

"Are you gotta get me?"

**SMACK**

"Is there anything you're gotta do to me?"

**SMACK**

"I AM YOUR MISTRESS!" She yelled. "And you're not going to leave, until your tortured enough." She said, then smacked him with the whip 3 times.

"Oh, punish me Mistress." He said.

She drops her whip, gets in front of him, she grab's him tenderly, puts her leg on his hips, and as she puts her hand behind his back, she kisses him and holds as she uses her other hand to spanks him playfully.

"Oh Tara, I love you." He whispered as they stopped kissing.

"I love you to." She whispered also as she spank him one more time. "Now you are the whore, I guess you are such a slave tonight, huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to have you as a dominatrix, I guess you do enjoy playing whip the slave huh?" He asked.

"I do, but it's even more fun with you." She said while licking him like a cat kiss.

"Well, we are just lucky that our parents are out of town for the weekend, wanna keep going?"

"I've got a better idea for tonight to sum up everything." She said as she unties him and grabs the bullwhip again.

"Oh I see what you're coming from." He smiled.

"That's right my slave, now come with me so your mistress can sum up everything for tonight." She purrs playfully while Josh walks to the bedroom a little slower. "Walk faster." She ordered as she smacks him in the back with the whip.

"I am trying." He said, sarcasticly.

"Not fast enough, now go faster!" She demanded and smacks him again and again 4 times.

They got to the bedroom as she takes off the metal plates, Josh is nude now but she pushed Josh at the bed and unzipped her zipper from the catsuit slowly to the point where it she takes of the leather outfit and get at it as she get into the bed as they covered themselves in blanket and now keeps kissing and kissing and moaning.

"Oh Tara, I think you need spanking." He moaned as he playfully spanked her butt a few times.

Then, they moved humped each other's crotch until they cum.

"Ohhh, Ohhhhhhhhh, Oh, it's gotta come, OH IT'S GOTTA COME!" She moaned.

And after they cum, they don't have the energy to walk or something like that anymore for now.

"Josh, I love you." She whispered into Josh's ear and kissed him one more time before they sleep.


End file.
